Hogwarts Again, For The Last Time
by sweetnibblets
Summary: Hogwarts is in for a BIG surprise this year and Severus Snape might be involved. Will this plan put an end to Hogwarts? Will Voldemort rule the Wizarding World?


**

* * *

**

**A Feeling...Fit to Burst**

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran inside. The Burrow was Harry's home - well second to Hogwarts, that is. In fact this would be their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry wondered if he would be made Head Boy. He felt like he deserved it. Although, in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained that he did not make Harry a prefect because the boy had too much to cope with as it was. He figured he would have even more to cope with now that Voldemort was stronger than ever, therefore, he probably wouldn't be made Head Boy. But, Professor McGonagall was headmistress this year, so, who knew what could happen. Right as Harry yelled this, a girl with brown curly hair came running toward him. He felt an enormous blow as Hermione ran to hug him, and her bushy hair obscured his vision.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she hugged her renowned best friend, "how are you? I know it took us a while, but it was better than last summer, right? Oh my gosh Harry, are you okay, I feel s- Crookshanks! No!" For Crookshanks was now playing with the dungballs.Harry laughed. Last year it was the Puking Pastilles, and the year before that, the Extendable Ears.

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry reassured his friend who was still screaming at Crookshanks.

"Harry! How are you mate?" Harry turned around to see Ron Weasley coming in from the kitchen - where else would he be? - still clutching a piece of toast.

"Hey Ron!" Harry called to Ron, who was laughing at the sight of Crookshanks.

"Harry Dear! Come, come in!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Harry, me boy! How are you? How'd the Dursleys treat you this summer?" Arthur Weasley greeted Harry.

"Ever since you told them off in my fifth year," Harry began, trying to keep a straight face, "they've been extra…nice, if that's what you could call it."

Arthur Weasley chuckled as he remembered how Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Ron, Hermione and he had told the Dursleys to be kind to Harry or they'd have to answer to Harry's friends.

Fred, George, how's that joke shop going?" Harry asked the grinning twins who had just entered the room.

"Great, we've-" Fred began

"-raked in loads of Galleons," George finished the sentence, whispering, "don't tell mum though-"

"-'cause she'll want the money," Fred continued, still whispering.

"Would you like some eggs and toast?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Um… I'm not really hun-" Harry stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the kitchen. Professor Snape was in deep conversation with Lucius Malfoy. He stared at Severus who was pointing at the Dark Mark on his right arm. Snape quickly pulled down his sleeve and glared at Harry.

"Hello Potter," Snape called glumly.

"Hello Sn-Professor" Harry replied, quickly fixing his mistake.

Snape and Malfoy then stood up, still in deep conversation, (which was now being whispered) and walked out the front door. Snape had a smirk on his face as though he was extremely happy about something. "Wh-what were _they _doing here?" Harry questioned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone (except for Harry) exchanged significant looks as Mrs. Weasley continued cooking and Mr. Weasley quickly changed the subject.

"How'd you get here Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry, on the other hand, was still thinking very deeply about Snape and Malfoy.

"Oh, um…Floo Powder," Harry pulled out a bag with dark green powder.

"Where did you get it?" questioned Arthur suspiciously.

"McGonagall," Harry quickly lied. The truth was, he took it from the large bin of Floo Powder in Dumbledore's office in his sixth year. "Um…Mrs. Weasley, where's that toast?"

"On the table dear," Mrs. Weasley called back. And right as she spoke, two pieces of toast appeared on the table.

"Uh…Thanks," Harry replied.

"Oh, no problem, figured you'd want some, so I made extra."

"Harry! You've got mail! And so have I!" Hermione called from upstairs. Harry took one last glance at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and strode upstairs. He looked around looking slightly confused when he reached the girls' room where Ginny was still sleeping. As though she read his mind Hermione pointed out, "I've already paid the owls," Harry pulled out five Knuts to pay Hermione back. She kindly objected as she closed his fingers around the coins.

"Okay…" Harry replied, "Well, who are the letters from anyway?"

"Hogwarts," Hermione looked, and felt, as though she was going to burst from excitement any moment. " What if we are Head Boy and Head Girl? Wouldn't that be fun? Sharing a common room? I mean even though we do already, we'd be the only-"

"Yeah…" Harry replied anxious to hear what Hermione was going to say next. But Hermione was staring at the letter in her hand. Harry hadn't opened his yet. He was staring instead at Hermione's dark brown eyes.

Hermione gasped, "Harry! Listen: _Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that I, Professor Minerva McGonagall, have chosen you to be Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may be concerned as to who will be working with you. We are also pleased to inform you that Mr. Harry Potter will be in the position of Head Boy. Term Begins…."_ Hermione took a deep breath, "Isn't that exciting!!!" she exclaimed, her beautiful eyes glistening with eagerness.

"Yeah!!!!!!" Harry nodded. He couldn't wait to be the only one share a common room with one of his best friends. He hesitated, but decided he needed to know the truth, "Hermione," he began, still questioning whether it was worth it to bring the subject up. But he pushed himself forward, "What were Snape and Malfoy doing here? Snape was pointing to the dark mark on his arm while he was whispering to Lucius."

"Well, " noted Hermione, "they had to discuss something…in private. Mrs. Weasley graciously offered Grimmauld Place, not realizing Malfoy would come too. At first, Snape insisted that he be alone with Malfoy, but Mr. Weasley didn't approve. You see he did** not** trust two death eaters alone in the Order's headquarters. Even though Malfoy doesn't know the Order meets here, or at least that's what we think."

"But what- what were they talking about?" Harry pushed Hermione for answers and so far it was working rather well.

"They were…" Hermione began, but she too hesitated, " I better not tell you. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley swore us to secrecy. Harry, please don't get mad." Harry's temper was indeed rising. Hermione began to grow nervous and quickly added, " Well…okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you won't tell anybody!"

"I won't," promised Harry, "I promise."

" Okay, well as you saw, they were discussing the dark mark," Hermione paused once again, but continued, "Voldemort's calling again Harry. He's stronger than ever. Snape is regretting he ever made the unbreakable vow in our sixth year. By killing Dumbledore off, you see, he has no means of protection. But when Dumbledore _was_ alive, Snape was extremely safe, seeing as Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared. You see, by working for Dumbledore, he is betraying Voldemort."

"Serves him right." Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione continued as if she didn't hear him, "He wants to get rid of the Dark Mark, Harry. He wants to come to our side."

"The reason he wants to get rid of the Dark Mark is probably so he can be safe. He only cares about himself!" yelled Harry, becoming furious, "And by getting rid of the Dark Mark, Voldemort wouldn't be able to track him down!"

"I can understand that reasoning, but please Harry, try to understand, he wants to come to our side, for good," pleaded Hermione, who looked as if she was the verge of tears.

"HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" screamed Harry.

"Please Harry, listen. Who counter-cursed your broom in first year when Quirell tried to kill you? Who gave Umbridge fake Veritaserum when she questioned you about Sirius' whereabouts?" Hermione gasped. As soon as she said this, she regretted it immediately. She realized she shouldn't have mentioned it…

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING SIRIUS INTO THIS!" Harry screamed again, even louder than the first time. He was still extremely sensitive about his godfather

"I'm sorry Harry, but please, he's changed!"

"Oh yeah, who killed Dumbledore last year? Huh?" Harry questioned a now crying Hermione.

"Harry, p-please try t-to understand," begged Hermione. Harry still didn't believe Hermione, and Ginny had now woken up from all the noise.

"What's going on here?" Ginny mumbled, half-awake. She stared at Hermione who was now bawling in the corner. Harry felt slightly ashamed, but he was still furious.

"Oh, nothing," Harry started on heatedly, but didn't have the chance to say anything else.

"Time for lunch!" shouted a cheerful Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

The three of them began making their way downstairs and on the way down, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "I really am sorry." Hermione smiled as they tiptoed past the portrait of Sirius's mother, sensing, a feeling...fit to burst.

* * *


End file.
